Derailed
by OutlawQueeenn
Summary: The newly single Jax Teller has gotten very acquainted with Charming's newest resident. His life seems simple until he's completely derailed by the homecoming of his high school girlfriend, Tara Knowles. Now he's stuck between his current feelings and the threat of his old feelings resurfacing. DISCLAIMER: KS owns his, I own the unrecognizable.
1. Chapter 1: Comfortable

**WARNING:** **New story. It's a different sort than what I normally do. I haven't written a Jax/OC story in a few years but let's try it out. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **August 19, 2008**

Jax Teller pulled up to the brick house that he spent most of his lonesome nights for the last year since he told his wife he wanted a divorce. It was also the same night he ended up sleeping with his soon-to-be ex-wife and mistakenly got her pregnant. He took his helmet off, hanging it on the handlebars before he pulled his gloves off and set them on the gas tank of his Dyna Wideglide. He'd met the vixen in a bar when she saved him from getting into a fight. She continuously rebuffed his advances and his attraction to her grew stronger each time.

Jax couldn't help himself, the tiny vixen was plaguing him, his mind and his dreams. He was actually happy for the first time since before he ever even met his ex-wife, Wendy Case. Now he was just trying to navigate between preparing for his child to come into the world and make sure he kept his relationship happy and in a good place.

He looked up at the porch to see the light on and he smiled. "Thank God." He mumbled to himself as he moved to the front door and knocked on it. He looked down at his white Nikes as he waited for the woman he wanted to see to open the door.

"Took ya long enough." The soft voice of the gorgeous vixen Jax seemed to enjoy made the man look up and his lazy smirk slowly appeared on his handsome face. The satin lace-trim slip that stopped at the top of her thighs made Jax lick his lips before he moved to her, his hands grabbing her thighs and he lifted her up. "What are you doing?" She laughed as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

He kicked the front door shut and reached back to lock it as he felt the brunette's arms wrap around his neck. "Had some business to attend to first before I could break free. You gonna be mad at me now?"

"I might. What are you gonna do about it?" The brunette stuck her tongue out at the man before she leaned forward to kiss his lips. "Staying the night?"

Jax nodded his head as he made his way down the hall, straight for the master suite. "Might have to bend ya over my damn knee. Who knows?" He muttered as he pushed the cracked door open with his free hand as his other hand snaked up the black satin slip before he dropped her on the bed. He pushed his kutte off his shoulders before removing his shoulder holster. He pulled his white t-shirt off and dropped both articles on the floor behind him before he set the holster on the bed beside the brunette.

"Am I supposed to protest that idea or something?" She shook her head as she reached up, stuck her fingers in the waistband of his visible white boxers and tugged him closer to her before she started unbuckling his belt as she stared up at the handsome man. "What's this bruise?" She reached a hand up, rubbing the large bruise on his left side.

He winced before shaking his head. "Nothing, just ran into a damn wall." He pulled his knife and sheath off, dropping it on the bed as well. He watched the gorgeous brunette start pushing his jeans and boxers down his legs. "I'm ok though, darlin'." He smiled down at her.

"You are such a female. _Ran into a wall._ Ok, Samantha, tell me more about how your boyfriend kicked your ass because you wouldn't make him a sandwich." She started laughing as she shrugged her shoulders. "Ew, do not call me that shit with that ugly grin. You're so textbook, go away."

Jax started laughing as he shook his head. "Shut up, I'm serious, ran right into the wall. I didn't even see it there." He pushed her down flat against the bed and kicked his sneakers off before he stepped out of his jeans and boxers. "You don't want me to go away, _darlin'_." He flashed her his infamous lopsided grin again as he started to push the slip up her body until she was sitting up to pull it off and toss it aside.

"Such a little girl. I've got to stop hanging out with you." She moved further onto the bed, pushing her thong down her legs as she watched him grab a condom out of the nightstand drawer before he crawled onto the bed, between the brunette's legs. "After tonight, I'm not talking to you anymore. _Darlin'_." She mocked his smooth tone before she started laughing.

He pushed her legs further apart after rolling the condom on his hard member. He settled between her legs before pushing into her with one fluid roll of his hips. "Mmm." He caught her lips in a heated kiss as he started a steady pace, his hands settled on her hips as she tangled her hands in his long messy hair.

* * *

 **Teller-Morrow  
** **Around 10 AM**

Gemma Teller-Morrow stood with her son's best friend in the first bay of the garage, looking at the silver Volvo as Chibs Telford worked on it. The brunette looked up at the sound of a Harley pulling onto the lot to see her son and she rolled her eyes. "There that little shit is..." She mumbled as she pulled her glasses off of her face.

"He's not normally so late." Opie Winston mumbled as he started to watch Jax pull up to the row of Harley's. "Oh well, probably dealing with Wendy's shit. Must suck."

Gemma shook her head slowly. "He needs to get his shit in order. I'll be back." She patted Opie's arm before she made her way out to her son as he started to park his motorcycle. "Little shit." She muttered under her breath.

Jax Teller backed his Harley into his designated spot before turning off the engine and he looked up at his mother. He flashed her a brief smile as he pulled off his helmet and hung it on the handlebar. "Ma."

"Jackson. Where'd you go last night?" She inquired as she stared down at the man. "I went by the house to check on Wendy but no one was home."

He dismounted the Harley and nodded his head slowly. "She's visiting her sister in Santa Cruz. I was at the cabin. I didn't want to be at that house." He took his sunglasses off and shrugged his shoulders. "Quit checking up on me, ma. I'm fine."

"Oh yeah, whatever. I can check on you if I want to, you're my son." Gemma popped his cheek lovingly before she turned and gestured toward to garage. "Go to work, Clay will be back later. He's gone off somewhere."

Jax shook his head as he pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket. He stared at the silver device before he moved toward the picnic table under the awning. "Yeah?"

" _You took my keys, asshole."_

He chuckled, looking back briefly to see his mother staring at him. "I know, keep your ass at home. I'll be by there later."

" _Motherfucker. I am on call today, I need my keys. Jaaaax!"_ The sweet voice whined into the phone, making Jax laugh again. " _I hate your annoying ass."_

He pulled his carton of cigarettes out of his front pocket and pulled a cigarette out before putting it to his mouth and fishing his black Bic lighter out of his other pocket. "Oh I know, but if you can't leave then I can stop by at any time to see you. Quit being a baby, you'll be loving me tonight so hush."

" _I'm so not letting you- nevermind you have the fucking keys. I'll just have to hunt you down and get those keys back. You're not funny, asshole."_

He lit the cigarette and took a long drag from it. "I'm real funny, you've said so. I'll see ya tonight, _darlin'_."

" _We'll see about that, now won't we?"_

He chuckled again. "Don't try to lock me out, Viv. I'll find my way in whether you like it or not. Bye darlin'." He ended the call and shoved his phone into his pocket and looked up from the ground to see his mother and best friend walking his way making him roll his eyes.

* * *

 **August 24, 2008**

Vivian Anderson tugged on her cropped hoodie as she walked beside her younger brother, Ryan, a snocone in hand as they moved along the sidewalk in the park. She'd been at work for most of the day but now she just wanted to relax, being off for a few days was definitely a good thing for the gorgeous brunette. She needed the time off, she'd been working nonstop for weeks.

The brunette took a bite out of her blue raspberry snocone before looking at Ryan and rolling her eyes. "My tongue is blue, isn't it?" She stuck it out at him as they continued on the path.

"Yep. Like a smurf." The teen chuckled as he handed her a napkin. "Smurf juice all over your chin too, Viv." He shook his head. "You're messier than Ari and she's two."

Vivian started to respond only to gasp as she bumped into what felt like a brick wall and dropped her snocone after it was smashed against the person. "Shit! Damn! I'm so so -." She stopped as she looked up at the brick wall to see none other than her lover, Jax Teller, himself. "Sorry, I'm sorry."

"Damn man, you came out of nowhere." Ryan shook his head. "Are you ok, Viv?"

Vivian nodded her head as she kept her eyes on Jax. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Are you ok, _sir_?"

"Of course, no worries. I'm a little bent out of shape over my shirt but I'm good, _darlin'_. Have a good one." Jax nodded his head as he smiled at the brunette before he and Opie Winston moved around Vivian and Ryan, his hand secretly squeezed her hip and he looked back briefly.

Ryan shook his head again. "Dude that was weird, he's apart of that biker gang around town, Viv." He scoffed. "You so like him. You're clueless… All of them like the barbies of the world. Ya know, fake noses, hair, tits, the whole scoop."

"I don't know him, Ryan. Hush, he just weirded me out a little. It's ok." She shook her head. "He did come out of nowhere." The brunette had to play it off, no one knew they even knew each other and it had to stay that way. She looked back and smiled as she noticed Jax looking back at her. "I totally fucked up his shirt. Oops."

Ryan shook his head once more, looking back at the two bikers again. "You think the 'rents would kick my ass if I joined some gang too?" He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, come on. Isabel's back in town from that whole winery thing… I gotta say bye to Ari."

"Oh shit, I totally forgot about her coming back today. Her and Eric need to start letting me have some of those lovely vacations they get to take. I need one for myself, damn it." Vivian shook her head. "I pulled a twenty-one hour shift today. It was awful. I'm tired as hell, Ry, ya just don't know. But to answer your question, yes. Mom and dad would probably kill you."

The young man nodded his head and sighed. "Man, I can't wait to be out of school and taking vacations like that. Or even doing shit like dad, man, Viv."

 **Later That Night**

The gorgeous brunette dropped onto her sofa, wrapping her blanket around her legs before she took a sip of her beer and set it down on the end table. She turned her movie back on as she set her blackberry cell phone on the arm of the sofa and settled more into the leather sofa. Vivian ran a hand through her long hair before pulling it up into a messy bun at the same time she heard knocking at her front door.

Vivian groaned before pushing the blanket off of her legs and stood up, moving out of the living room and into the small foyer to the front door. She looked through the peephole and rolled her eyes at the sight of the man at the door. She unlocked her door and slowly pulled the door open.

"You owe me a new shirt." He smirked at her as he closed the space between them and wrapped an arm around her as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

She pushed the door shut as she started to push his kutte off of his shoulders with her free hand. "You owe me a snocone." She moved away from Jax and hung the kutte up on the coatrack before she grabbed his hand, pulling in into the living room behind her. "You're watching a weird movie with me, no arguing."

"I'll get you a snocone when you get me a new shirt. Deal?" He reached forward and pinched her ass before he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. "Who was that kid you were with? New man I should be worried about?"

Vivian started laughing. "No deal. You jealous little child you, come on. I wanna watch this movie. It seems interesting." She pushed back against him, her hands landing on his and she wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh are you worried about him?"

"I might be, just a little bit. Not much." He chuckled as he sat down on the sofa and pulled her down on his lap. "Can't believe you're just cheating on me like that."

She shook her head as she turned around and kissed his lips. "Shut up, he's my little brother. I told you about him. Ryan." She pulled the blanket over them once she got comfortable beside the man, draping her legs over his lap.

"Alright, alright. I'll take your word for it, babe. He's your brother, not my competition." Jax smirked as he looked up at the TV. "What is this?"

Viv rolled her eyes as she dropped her head to his shoulder and sighed, keeping her brown eyes on the TV. "This is _Set It Off_ , it's a good movie now hush and watch. I literally just started it so you can actually enjoy it." She stuck her tongue out at Jax before she tilted her head a little to press a kiss to his neck.

* * *

 **AN** **: Heyyyy! The first chapter, it's a little bouncy but whatever. It'll get in order in the next chapter, :)  
Let me know what you guys think, it's much appreciated (;**


	2. Chapter 2: Double Take

**August 27, 2008**

Vivian Anderson pulled a pen out of her pocket and held it out to the newest doctor at St. Thomas, giving her a smile as the woman signed the form in her hand before passing the paper to Vivian. "Thanks." The taller brunette smiled as she smoothed her hands over her green scrubs. "You're Vivian, right? Vivian Anderson?"

Vivian looked back and nodded her head as she finished signing the form. "I am. Where are you coming from? I'm sorry we're just now getting to really meet, I took some days off to get some rest." She smiled at the newest member of her team.

"Chicago. I was there for a while before I decided to finally come back. I'm really glad I'm going to be on your team. I imagined someone a lot older though." The brunette nodded and smiled again. "No offense."

Viv nodded again, looking down at her diamond encrusted watch. "Oh yeah, I did hear that. Well welcome to St. Thomas, I hope you enjoy it. I know I do… It's nice here." She smiled up at the brunette. "I have to go though, meeting with a friend of mine." She gestured toward Jax Teller as he walked toward the pair, his head down as he took a phone call.

"Thank you. I used to live in Charming before I left, but now I'm back and I can't wait to…" She trailed as she looked back to where Vivian pointed, her green eyes landed on Jax. "Oh. Um, that's fine. I'll be around here."

Vivian nodded her head once more as she ran a hand through her long brown hair. "Oh well that's great. I should be back from lunch around one-thirty. I have my pager with me, I'll just be a few minutes away." She smiled as she patted her colleague's arm before she started walking toward Jax, her hands landing on his hips once she reached him. "Hi." She whispered as she started to guide him backwards, her brown eyes on his handsome face.

"Yeah I gotta go, Ope. I'll talk to you in a little bit." The man ended the call and shoved his phone down the front of Vivian's silk button down blouse. "Hey babe." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he allowed his blue eyes to travel around the nurses station. He furrowed his brow as his eyes landed on the brunette Vivian had just walked away from before he shook his head. "Love this look, these nice short skirts are good for you."

Viv laughed a little as she looked up at the man. "Stop talking, keep walking." She leaned up and kissed his lips before she moved away from him. "Come on, I want a burger and some fries."

"I want you." He whispered to her as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Where are we going for lunch? I'm starving."

The brunette shook her head as she pulled her phone out of her skirt pocket and looked at it briefly before putting it back in her pocket. "I was thinking we could go to that diner off of 580. The one with the good chocolate cake." She smiled at the man.

* * *

 **Later in the day**

Jax Teller sat down beside his best friend at the picnic table outside the clubhouse. He quickly lit a cigarette as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it on the table in front of him. He looked at Opie as the man rolled a joint and he chuckled lightly before he passed the man his light. "You gonna go home any time soon?"

"Nah, Donna's pissed at me right now." Opie shook his head as he looked up at Jax briefly. "Don't have somewhere to jet off to?"

Jax shook his head as he flicked the ashes of his cigarette. "Nope, not tonight. Why? You don't want me around me?" He chuckled as he took his SAMCRO hat off. "I saw someone today, it was fucking weird."

"I was just wondering, normally you want to take off to go wherever it is you go." Opie shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at his best friend again. "Who'd ya see? Tell me it was Cobain or someone cool like that."

The blonde biker chuckled again as he shook his head. "I just get away from here. I don't go anywhere in particular." He rubbed the cigarette butt again the bottom of his white Nike before flicking out into the lot. "Tara. She was at St. Thomas with scrubs on, I think she's back."

"Must be weird for you. How's that little bed buddy of yours going to be about that?" Opie shrugged again as he lit his joint. "Oh yeah, yeah. No one is supposed to know about her. She's a doctor too though so you had to expect someone to figure it out."

Jax looked up at Opie and furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Donna was at the hospital the other day, Kenny had a check up and she saw you come in and go straight for some hot shot doc." He shrugged once more as he took a generous toke from the joint. "Why didn't you ever just say you got some girl that you don't want around the club?"

The blonde biker shook his head as he sighed deeply. "I don't know, I really don't. I just wanted to have something to escape to. Her name is Vivian, she saved me from getting arrested in a bar once." He chuckled, closing his eyes as he bowed his head. "Ya might like her though, sassy as fuck and she's great."

"Vivian Anderson." Opie nodded his head. "I know, Donna asked about her when she saw her. Some baby doctor." He looked up at his best friend and huffed. "Must be a saint if she saved your ugly ass from getting arrested."

Jax chuckled and nodded his head. "She's-." He stopped at the sound of his phone ringing and he picked it up, answering it without even checking the caller ID. "Yeah?"

" _Do not yeah me. Whatcha doin'?"_

He smiled as he started to rub his face. "Sitting at the clubhouse with Ope. What about you?"

" _Just now getting out of delivery. That was a tough fucking ordeal, baby girl and baby boy. They're adorable, almost makes me want one of my own but then I remember I can't return the thing when it starts hating me."_ Vivian laughed a little. " _Are you coming over tonight or do I actually get to sleep tonight?"_

Jax started laughing as he shook his head. "You're a damn fool, yeah I'll be there in a few minutes. Might just let ya meet Opie tonight." He looked at his best friend and grinned briefly at the confusion on the man's face.

" _Are you asking me if your little boyfriend can spend the night at my house because I'm not agreeing to any threesomes or anything. There's a super comfy sofa he can claim or that guest room downstairs."_

The blonde biker started laughing again as he covered his face with his free hand. "Thank you, smartass. I'll see ya in a little bit." He heard her say bye before he ended the call and turned his attention back onto his best friend. "Come on, I'll let you finally meet Viv. She's going home, she said you could stay there too. I know how much you love staying here, man."

* * *

 **Around midnight**

Vivian stepped out of her bathroom at the sound of her doorbell ringing and she rolled her eyes before she moved into her closet to pull on a pair of leggings before she grabbed a sports bra out of her dresser drawers and made her way out of the bedroom. She cleared the stairs before she pulled the towel off of her head and pulled her black and white Pink hoodie on.

She reached the front door and quickly unlocked the door before she pulled it open, her eyes settling on Jax before they moved to the giant behind him. "Hi." She murmured as she stepped aside, giving the men room to enter her house. "Opie, right? I'm Viv, it's nice to finally meet you."

"That's right. It's nice to meet you too." Opie smiled at the brunette briefly. "This is a nice place."

Vivian smiled up at the man as she closed the front door before she locked it and armed the alarm. "Oh thanks, I like it enough. It needs a serious renovation plan but I'm too lazy right now. So there's a problem, my little brother is here in the guest room so unfortunately you'll have to sleep upstairs in the completely unfinished guest room. There's a made up bed though, just no TV or anything."

"That'll be fine, babe. He just wants a comfortable bed. Why's your brother here?" Jax inquired as he hung his kutte up and moved toward the gorgeous brunette.

The brunette shook her head. "Alright, if you're sure. It's pretty comfortable, I've never slept on it or anything though. It's fairly new." She smiled at Opie. "He was at a few parties tonight and doesn't want to go home to my parents overbearing and inquisitive minds. He and his girlfriend are here."

"That'll be just fine, thanks for letting me stay." Opie nodded his head as he looked around the foyer. "I appreciate it a lot."

Vivian nodded her head and smiled again. "No problem. Come on, I'll show you to the room. I'm getting to go to sleep. Lock up, Jax." The tiny brunette smiled up at the blonde biker before she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Come on, Opie."

"I'll be up in a few minutes, smartass." Jax flashed her a smirk before he walked off, headed towards the living room.

Viv shook her head as she turned to lead Opie up the stairs. "I think he's talking to you, definitely not me." She smiled back at the burly man. "The bathroom is across the hall, it's fully stocked to guest specifications. Nice body wash, nice shampoos and the toiletries." She lead him toward a closed bedroom door before she pushed it open and gestured to the dark bedroom. "All yours. I don't cook breakfast or anything but you can have whatever is down there. I don't care. Goodnight."

"Thank you very much. But wait, I have a question…" The man walked into the doorway of the room before he looked back at Vivian. "You didn't want to meet anyone from the club?"

The brunette furrowed her brow before she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know, I didn't really think about it. The club doesn't have anything to do with whatever is going on with me and Jax. We enjoy each other's company, we like being together and I'm pretty happy with that. I don't care what he does when he puts on the kutte and runs off to play cowboys and Indians." She smiled at the man. "If he wants me to know, I'm sure he'll tell me. Otherwise, it's fine."

"I see. I understand, thank you." Opie nodded his head as he gave her a brief smile. "Goodnight."

Vivian nodded her head. "Goodnight, Opie." She turned, walking off to her bedroom on the other end of the hall. She entered the master suite and sighed as she pulled her hoodie off and tossed it toward the closed bathroom door as she shut the bedroom door. She pulled her sports bra off before she lost her leggings and she crawled into the large bed.

The brunette curled up under all of the covers and blankets before she shut off the bedside lamp that was on, making herself comfortable just as the bedroom door opened up and she heard Jax's rich chuckle. "Shush, it's bedtime."

"Yeah, I see that, babe." He closed the door and locked it before he started to undress, tossing his clothes every which way before he sprawled out on top of the brunette. "Let me under the covers, Viv."

She groaned dramatically as she tried to push him off of her. "Get up then, fatass. You're gonna squish me." She waited for the man to get up before she pushed the blankets back.

"Aw babe, you're so sweet to me." He chuckled as he crawled under the blankets before he got comfortable on his back and pulled the brunette to him. "Tired? Long day?"

The brunette nodded her head as she moved on top of the man. "Extremely long day, this asshole didn't even let me finish my fries and milkshake. I'm tired as hell, Jax, you just don't know. Your boyfriend asked why I never wanted to meet anyone from your club."

"I figured he'd do something like that. You know I'm not trying to hide you or anything right?" He inquired as he ran his hand over Vivian's long hair before he started rubbing her back. "Right?"

She nodded again. "I know that, I never said I thought you were but I'm just trying to figure what exactly we're doing, Jax. We've doing this whole thing, sleeping together, you coming over and spending the night every night for a year. Is there more to it or is just the whole warm bed type of thing?"

"No, it's nothing like that, Viv. I don't know what all of this really is either. You're mine, you know that. I'd be thoroughly devastated if I lost you, babe." He kissed her forehead. "It's not just about sleeping together or anything. Love being with your smartass. Love you, Viv, I do."

She nodded her head slowly. "Love your cry baby ass too. Now shush your face, it's bed time." The brunette leaned up and kissed his lips before laying down and burying her face in his neck.

* * *

 **AN** **: Heyyy loves! Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback, sorry the update is so delayed. I've been working on my other stories. But here it another one. Mostly just fluff and fillers to give you guys some good ideas about the characters.**

 **Let me know what you guys think, I love hearing from all of you! C:**


	3. Chapter 3: The Questionnaire

**August 28, 2008**

Jax Teller woke up to the feeling of his boxers slowly sliding down his legs and he opened his eyes to Vivian starting to stroke his cock. He started to smirk as he felt her lips around the tip and her hands start to rub his thighs slowly. "Damn babe, such a good way to wake up."

"I was bored and I didn't wanna leave the bed yet." She shrugged as she looked up at the man briefly she moved a hand back to Jax's cock, stroking it at a slow pace. "Don't judge my leisurely activities." She flashed him a smirk before she pushed Jax's cock up against his stomach and licked the underside a few times before moving her mouth to his balls as she started to suck on them.

Jax folded his arms behind his head as he kept his blue eyes on the brunette, his infamous grin on his handsome face as he started to enjoy the work Viv's mouth was doing. "Perfect, babe, you're amazing." He sighed pleasantly as he felt her suck his cock into her mouth.

"Mmmm." She moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through them both as her right hand started massaging his balls. Vivian swirled her tongue around the man's shaft as her brown eyes stayed on him the entire time. "Love it so-." She was cut off by the sound of knocking on the door, making her pull away and look back briefly. "Yeah?"

The door was opened, making Viv jump a little before starting to cover herself and Jax. "WHOA! Whoa, Viv! What the hell!" Ryan grumbled as he turned around, shaking his head. "Are you, uh, um, working today?"

"Nope, I'm off for the day." Vivian shook her head as she looked back briefly. "Do you mind leaving, Ryan?"

The younger man shook his head. "Nope, no, not at all. Bye." He walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"Should've made sure that was locked before you laid down last night…" The brunette flashed the man beneath her a smirk.

Jax rolled his eyes as he dropped his hands to the brunette's hips and held her to him tightly before he flipped them over. "I did, you forgot to unlock it when you went downstairs to get your coffee." He murmured as he secured her legs around his waist and moved his hands slowly up her body, stopping just at her breasts as he ran his thumbs over her erect nipples.

"No way, I didn't leave the room." She smirked as she leaned up, catching Jax's lips in a heat kiss as she clenched her legs are his waist tightly before loosening up. "Stayed in bed all night long, I was comfortable here." Vivian tangled her hands in Jax's hair as she pulled him down, kissing his lips again.

* * *

 **Teller-Morrow  
** **Later That Afternoon**

"Where the hell did you and Opie disappear to last night?" Gemma inquired as she looked up from the papers in her hands, she adjusted her reading glasses as her brown eyes landed on her only son.

Jax chuckled as he dropped onto the sofa and shrugged her shoulders. "Why are you always so worried about what I'm doing and where I'm going, ma? Leave it alone, I went home." He looked up and flashed the brunette a smile.

"Real cute. Who's the little tart you keep running off to see then, Jackson?" Gemma set her glasses on the desk and pushed the papers to the side. "What's her name?"

The man shrugged his shoulders as he sat back again the sofa and turned his black SAMCRO hat backwards. "She's a cute little thing. Real good to me, ma. Her name is _bed_." He smirked at her and nodded eagerly. "Treats me so good, it's borderline amazing."

"You're not funny you little shit. Heard from your ex wife lately?" Gemma shook her head slowly. "She called me yesterday and told me what she was having, it's a boy. Aren't you just thrilled now?"

Jax nodded his head as he looked up at Gemma. "That's good, I would've been fine with it if she was having a girl, ma. I need to go see her, is she still living at the house?" He watched Gemma nod her head and he slowly stood up. "Good, I'm going to check on her and see how she's doing. I'll be back later for Church."

.

.

.

Jax pulled up to his old house and parked the Dyna before he dismounted it before he took his helmet off and hung it on the handlebars. He moved to the front door and knocked on the front door before stepping back to look back at his Dyna and he sighed. "Come on, come on."

"What are you doing here?" The partially raspy voice made Jax look up at the now open front door and Wendy cocked an eyebrow at him as she dropped a hand to her protruding belly.

Jax sighed again and his blue eyes dropped to her belly. "Boy, huh? That's good to know. I'm happy to hear he's healthy too." He flashed her a smile. "I came by to check on you and see how things were."

"Yeah, a boy. Got a million ideas for names but the only one that seems to stick out is Abel. I'm sorry I didn't call you and tell you myself, I should have." She ran a hand through her long, dirty blonde hair as she started to back away from the door. "Come in, we'll talk. I'll show you the start of the nursery."

He nodded his head and smiled as he entered the house, kissing Wendy's head as he got to her. "It sounds nice, I like that. I'd love to see the nursery, how's everything coming along?" He looked around the living room and smiled. "Place looks different with all this new furniture, looks good though."

"Thank you, I like it all too. The house seems more cozy like this. It's different from the way we had it when we were together, I'm glad it's all cleaned up and nice now."

Jax nodded again as looked around the living room. "That picture. That was our first date huh?" He chuckled. "We seemed to be a good track for a while, dunno what happened. Have you been doing good though?"

"Oh yeah, things are great for me. I love work, I'm gonna miss it when I have to leave but it's fine. The baby is doing good, my sister's been coming around to help out. She wants to move on and help me out when the baby gets here." She smiled as she moved to the sofa and sat down. "I've been good, thanks for asking. How are you? How's Vivian?"

Jax chuckled, shaking his head. "How'd you find out about that? She's good though, I'm glad everything is good for you. She's still your doctor right?" He sat down beside her. "I'm pretty good, happy as hell."

"Had an appointment months ago, saw you were calling her then I saw a picture of you two together on her phone. She's super nice, Jax." Wendy nodded her head and smiled. "She's still my doctor, she's great, to be completely honest. I think she's a great doctor too."

Jax nodded as he looked down at his hands. "I want to be honest with you. I know we're not together but I want to help, I want to be around. If you need something, call me. If you need help with the nursery, call me. I want to be here for all of this. I'm late, I know but I do mean it. I don't want to miss anything with him."

"Ok. That'd be nice, I'd like you to be around too. It'd be good. Maybe I can bribe you into finishing up the nursery because I can't paint the room and I can't really move big furniture." She laughed a little. "All of his clothes and the toys and essentials are being put up though."

Jax chuckled and nodded his head. "You don't have to bribe me, I'd be happy to help, Wendy. You gonna do the room blue or something?"

"Yeah maybe, do you wanna go check out baby furniture and stuff with me?" She inquired as she looked down at her belly before looking up at Jax, smiling.

* * *

 **August 31, 2008**

Vivian Anderson looked up from the paperwork she was filling out to see her new colleague, Tara Knowles walking towards her. She looked back down at the paper and sighed. "No stupid questions." She muttered under her breath as she finished signing her name and she shoved the paper in the Manila folder before looking back up at Tara. "You look like you're on a mission."

"Kind of. Wanted to find you, ask about a patient of the team's. Wendy Case?" Tara shoved her hands into her pockets as she looked at Vivian.

Viv nodded her head. "What about her? She doesn't have any upcoming appointments. She only calls me if she has any questions and concerns."

"Right, how far along is she?" Tara inquired as she looked at the passing group of student nurses. "Is a single mom?"

Vivian cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "Her history of previous visits as well as sonograms are in her file, Dr. Knowles. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious about the baby's father… Is he around?" She questioned as she trained her green eyes on her supervisor.

Vivian shook her head slowly. "That's honestly none of your business. Do you have a thing for men that have kids on the way? Leave it alone or I will take action. She's not your patient." She looked past Tara and saw Jax. "Excuse me, Doctor." She moved around the woman and towards Jax, stopping in front of him. "Look at me, now look at the woman I just walked away from. Do you know her? Ever seen her before?"

* * *

 **AN** **: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the amazing feedback! You guys are amazing so I decided to stop slacking and give you guys this chapter.  
Happy belated Thanksgiving! I'm so thankful for all of you wonderful followers and readers, you are all wonderful (:**

 **I decided to cut this chapter short so I could see what you guys think Jax will say. Do you guys think he'll tell the truth or lie? _Let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Also, just to let you know. I've rewritten Wendy's character a little. No drug addiction, no bad blood between Jax and Wendy. They're friendly and civil, she knows about his relationship with Viv unlike everyone else and Viv knows about her. It's a good little triangle. I'm not trying to add unnecessary drama because we all know that Tara will cause plenty ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Not

**AN: Picking up where we left off from Chapter 3.**

* * *

 **(Continued)**

Jax nodded his head slowly as he trained his blue eyes back on the brunette in front of him. "Yes. Walk with me, I'll explain everything." He turned, leading the brunette towards the door that lead to the stairs. "Grew up with her. We were together in high school, she left after she graduated. Wanted to get out of Charming, said it was small town cess pool."

"What's her problem? Why is she rummaging around Wendy's files?" Viv eyed the man carefully as she crossed her arms.

He shook his head. "I don't know. I have no idea how she even knows about Wendy. Believe me, babe, I don't even know why she's back. She hates Charming." He grabbed Vivian's arm, tugging on it to try to get her to him before he stopped when she didn't budge."Vivian. Babe? What is it?"

"She's fucking weird, Jax. I don't get good vibes from her and now this just confirms it. She's rummaging around in a patient's file that she doesn't even know and I don't like it." The brunette stared up at Jax as she backed away from the man. "I don't like it. She's not going to just fuck with random shit and she's ironically always around when you come up to see me."

Jax stepped closer to Vivian and wrapped his arms around the brunette, resting his head against her. "I know, I know you don't like this. What do you want me to do? You want me to talk to her? Tell me what you want me to do, babe." He kissed her head.

"I don't know, Jax, I have no idea. I don't care that you have a past with her, I'm more concerned with the fact that she's so curious with Wendy and Wendy's files. I just don't feel comfortable with that." The brunette mumbled as she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. "Does she have some unresolved issues with you or something? I told I'd take disciplinary actions if she continued to rummage around in files that aren't any of her concern."

The man nodded his head as he pulled back a little and leaned down to kiss the brunette's lips, his large hands holding her face. "I don't have any answers, babe, I'm sorry. I'll figure this shit out for you though. In the meantime, why don't you come home? I'll make you some grilled cheese sandwiches and you can take a nap." He smiled as he kissed her lips again.

"I can't. I need to speak with one of my patients, she's being induced next week and we have to go over her options." She rubbed his sides. "Give me an hour, the appointment is in about fifteen minutes. Go play that tetris game on my laptop in my office unless you have other shit to do."

Jax chuckled as he nodded slowly. "Go play tetris? Oh you're just going to throw me away like it's nothing huh?" He snaked his arms around her waist again as he pulled her flush against him. "How about I just run away with you?"

"Not now, I don't five minutes to spare." She laughed as she felt Jax's lips on her neck before he bit her neck. "Ah! Babe, no! No marks. You know I can't have marks." She moved a hand to his long hair and tugged on it. "Jackson, no more. You're gonna get me in trouble."

He shook his head slowly, pulling back as he poked out his lip. "I think it's completely ok for you to fuck me here and now." He kept his blue eyes on the brunette as he moved his hands to her ass.

"Well everyone is entitled to their own opinion, baby, but not at all opinions matter. Unfortunately for you, your opinion is included in the _irrelevant_ folder." Vivian smirked as she rubbed his bottom lip with her thumb before she leaned upward and kissed his lips. "Get out of here, don't bring anymore of your weird exes around either. I don't like big groups."

Jax rolled his eyes. "I feel violated and betrayed right now. You're trying to attack me and I don't know how I feel about it." He smacked her ass soundly before he stepped away from her. "I'm going to the clubhouse, why don't you meet me there when you're finished up here?"

"I have to meet with my mom when I finish with my appointment. I'll call you when I'm done with her. She and my dad need to discuss something with me…" She shrugged as she moved toward the door and pushed it open. "I'll talk to you later, baby."

The man nodded his head as he followed her through the door, going the other direction. "I'll be there until ya call. Have a good appointment." He watched her smile back at him before she continued down the hall, towards her office. Jax continued in his direction, stopping when he was pulled into the chapel. "What the hell? Tara?"

"Hi. How have you been?" She smiled up at the man as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

Jax shook his head slowly. "I'm great, doing very well. How are you?"

"Good days and bad days. What are you doing here? I know you're not to get monthly check ups." She laughed a little.

Jax shook his head again. "You don't know me anymore, Tara. Look, I've gotta go. Nice seeing ya." He walked out of the chapel and left the hospital.

* * *

 **Later that day**

Vivian Anderson pulled up to her parents house, her eyes on the short brunette pacing on the front porch and she sighed heavily. Her older sister, Isabel; mother, business owner and annoying troll when it came to Vivian and the way she lived her life. "Wonderful." Viv mumbled to herself as she parked her BMW and got out of it. "Isabel, hi."

Isabel Anderson looked up and smiled briefly before she moved off of the spacious porch and moved to Vivian, easily closing the space between them before pulling her younger sister into a hug. "I'm glad you're ok, hun. I'm surprised you showed up."

"What in the hell are you talking about, Isabel? I am always ok, I'm more than ok. Why wouldn't I show up?" The younger brunette pulled away and started to scowl at her sister.

Isabel ran a hand through her hair and she shrugged. "I know that! I'm just glad you're here, I didn't expect you to come. Doctors have busy schedules. Mom and dad, they want to have a family discussion in regards to Ryan."

"Jesus. I'm not dealing with these theatrics… Ryan is doing fine. I let him move in with me, he's attending school and he's gonna start a new job this weekend at the hospital." Viv rolled her eyes as she moved around her sister and toward the house, opening the front door and walking through the foyer to the family room. "What's this _family meeting_ about?!"

David Anderson stood up, moving to his daughter as he furrowed his brow. "What are you upset for? We wanted to discuss what is going on with Ryan and school. Isabel was already here to drop Arianna off."

"Because you all always think that he's just off doing illegal things and behaving ridiculously. Ryan, tell them what we've been working." Vivian nodded her head slowly. "Go ahead."

Ryan nodded slowly as he looked at his parents. "I've been assisting in the hospital, my courses are doing clinicals now. When I'm not there, I'm bartending. It's good money, easy and quick." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Bartending? Ryan, no. I'm sure there's something you could be doing other than bartending." Leslie Anderson shook her head slowly. "Honey, where?"

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, hypocrite. You're such a hypocrite, mom. It's ok for Isabel to not only bartend but _own_ a damn bar…" She shook her head. "Let's go, Ryan. I'm not having you deal with this, I so deeply apologize that neither of you seem to approve of his choice of job to have while he gets through med school."

* * *

 **Teller Morrow**

After leaving Vivian at the hospital earlier in the day, he was actually missing her. His mind briefly traveled back to the brief and unnecessary conversation he had with Tara Knowles and he rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe the way he had heard she was acting, grilling Vivian about Wendy and that was honestly ridiculous to him. How she even knew about Wendy… It was weird.

He shook his head, looking up as he saw the familiar BMW pull onto the lot, it was his woman. She was finally showing her face around his clubhouse and he thrilled. He didn't know when this day would come, if it ever did but there Viv was, parking her sedan and getting out of it before she slowly walked toward him as he stood up from the picnic table. He looked at the garage office to see Gemma standing by the door and he rolled his eyes before he focused on his girlfriend again. He knew she was mad, it was all in the way she walked.

"What's wrong?" He inquired as he grabbed her shoulders as she stopped in front of him. "What the hell happened?"

Vivian simply shook her head as she grabbed the phone of his shirt and pulled him closer to her before burying herself in his embrace. "Just say that you can leave, please." She tilted her head to look up at the man. "I just want to go home and have a few drinks while soaking in a bubble bath. Today has just been stupid."

"Jackson." Gemma called from behind Vivian, a glare on her face as she watched the couple. "I need your help, come here."

Jax looked up as his girlfriend looked back at Gemma. "The mother. I'll be right back, ok? Then we'll go home and I'll help you take on a bottle of Jack." He leaned down, kissing Viv's forehead. "I promise, babe." He pulled away and moved to his mother. "What do you need help with?"

"Understanding who that little tart is." Gemma huffed as she turned and walked back into the office. "Who is she and why is she all over you?"

The man rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Vivian. Her name is Vivian, she's my girlfriend. Anything else you want to know, I think you could ask her, she's very capable of handling your questions herself." He sighed heavily. "Back the hell off, Ma. I'm not gonna have you harassing someone else that's important to me. Leave her alone if you can't be nice." He shook his head again as he walked out of the office and towards the white BMW where he saw Vivian standing against. "Let's go home, Viv."

"What's wrong? What happened to _you_?" She inquired as she pushed her hair over her shoulder. "Two bottles of Jack?"

He chuckled a little and nodded his head. "Maybe just one and a half. I'll see." He leaned down and kissed her lips as he opened the driver's door. "I'll be right behind ya."

"Let's settle on two. You'll finish most of it before I do." She kissed him again before slipping away to get in the sedan.

* * *

 **AN** **: Heyyyy, sorry for the late update. It's been hectic for me. But here's Chapter 4. Jax was honest with Viv, she seemed to take it all well. I introduced her parents, David and Leslie, plus her sister, Isabel.**

 **Hope you guys all enjoyed the short chapter (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

**September 14, 2008**

Vivian Anderson felt a pair of large calloused hands on her ass and she fidgeted a little, her eyes slowly opening as she heard the familiar chuckle that she loved. She looked back and smiled. "You're late." She mumbled before she flipped over to face her boyfriend, grabbing his hand to pull him towards her. "You smell like you smoked three packs, babe. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep." He mumbled to her before he rolled away from the brunette and got comfortable on his side as he closed his eyes again.

Vivian furrowed her brow as she stared at the man's back, her brown eyes on the large tattoo, covering Jax's back. "Don't do that, Jax. What's wrong?"

"Go back to sleep." Jax shook his head as he opened his eyes briefly. "Just go to sleep."

The brunette sighed heavily as she leaned over, kissed his cheek then laid back down. "Fine, sleep well. Goodnight Jackson, I love you." She laid down, draping a tan arm over her boyfriend's side as she got comfortable against Jax's warm body.

.

.

.

Jax Teller woke up to the sound of the shower running, he rubbed his eyes as he started to sit up and he turned to look at the cracked bathroom door, he frowned. He normally was woken by his brunette girlfriend, except when she was in a bad mood. Today was one of those days. What he didn't know was it was his fault that she was ill.

He pushed the blankets back before standing up to stretch and walk into the bathroom. He looked to his right where the shower was and he furrowed his brow, finding it empty. "Viv?"

"Go away, I'm not dealing with your mean ass today." The brunette gestured to her phone as she stood up from the toilet and moved to wash her hands. "Why is my house always so cold in the morning? Make morning showers difficult."

Jax shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed the brunette before she could slip past him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry about last night. I am sorry, baby." He chuckled as the brunette popped his side. "I love you, Viv."

"I don't like you right now, my employee or your little weird ex girlfriend messaged me. I do not know why but she asked me to have you call her. It's important, she needs you." Vivian shook her head slowly. "Let me go, brat. I'm going to take a shower and try to think of plain ways to kill you in your sleep for keeping me up all night."

Jax rolled his eyes. "You need me and that's what matters to me. I don't care about Tara or her need." He dropped his sweatpants and boxers, stepping out of them before he followed after the brunette. "Don't kill me either, I'm sorry I kept you up. Do you have to work today?"

"Nope. Shut up. You're such a brown noser. Trying to suck up because you know I wish that creepy clown from _It_ would suck you down the drain." Vivian shook her head slowly as she felt the man secure his arms around her waist and pull her against him. "I don't like you."

Jax nodded his head as he buried his face in her neck, pressing soft kisses to her skin. "You're disturbing, Viv. Quit being mad at me. I love you baby." He pulled away a little so he could turn her around in his arms, his hands dropping to her ass as he lifted her up. "I'm sorry."

"I am not. I'm just a tad bit psychotic, only when I don't sleep though. Ha, like right now." She clenched her thighs before relaxing as her hands held his face. "What are you sorry for?"

He groaned as he stared at the brunette. "You're being mean, babe." He kissed the column of her throat before he started nibbling on her collarbone. "I'm sorry for being an ass last night, I didn't mean to take my shit out on you."

"Ok." She shrugged her shoulders. "I was serious about Tara messaging me. She just didn't ask about you." She laughed a little as she pressed a kiss to Jax's nose. "She invited me to lunch today. I declined. I have things to do with you… Like potentially get you to stay in bed with me all day long and maybe get you to make me a beautiful and delicious dinner. Grilled cheese with bacon, mmm my favorite." She smirked at him.

Jax nodded his head slowly as he moved his left hand up her side before stopping just under her right breast. He traced her hardening nipple with his thumb, keeping his eyes on her. "I can do that once I get back from my mom's house." He leaned down, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub. "Then you have me all to yourself… We're not doing anything at all."

"Bullshit, you're not leaving. I'm not allowing it. You're staying here with me and that is final." She smirked as she watched the man carefully. "Maybe you can persuade me into giving you a small break, don't get too excited though."

He shook his head slowly as he looked up at her gorgeous face for a brief moment. "Nope, gotta go see what the devil wants. Probably wants to meet you, sacrifice you to her little kingdom." He chuckled as he watched Vivian's jaw drop. "Not what is important. I'm more concerned with what's in front of me." He moved his right hand from her hip and moved it between them, his fingers coming into contact with her slick folds, licking his lips as he started to rub her core before he slipped two fingers into. Jax watched as Viv's eyes shut and he leaned forward, catching her lips in kiss before he pulled his fingers out of her and placed his hard member at her entrance.

"Jesus, Jax." She mumbled against the man's lips before she kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth as he pushed into her. She moaned against his lips and her hands moved to his hair, tangled up in it. Their mouths working together in sync as Jax started a steady pace.

* * *

 **September 16, 2008**

It was early in the morning when Vivian's cell phone started going off and she reached over, picking the offensive electronic up. Her eyes staying closed as she answered the small blackberry. She grumbled into the phone as she held it to her ear. It was Wendy Case, her friend, her patient. Most impatiently her patient, as of 35 weeks ago when Wendy Case first dropped into the hospital and asked for a good obstetrician. It was a little soon for the call but Viv found herself moving out of her boyfriend's secure hold to get dressed in a pair of black leggings and a black short-sleeve crew neck shirt. She pulled a pair of black ankle socks on before she stepped in her black leather two inch heeled booties.

She moved out of the closet and back to the large bed her boyfriend was still sleeping in, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Baby." She whispered as she squeezed his bicep. "Jax, we have to go to the hospital."

"Nuh uh. I'm sleeping." The man mumbled as he pulled away from the brunette. "You go, I'll keep the bed warm." He waved her off as he pulled the blankets up and over his shoulders.

Vivian shook her head slowly as she popped his head. "Jackson Teller! Get up, Wendy is in labor. Ambulance is taking her to the hospital right now. Let's go, babe." She tangled her fingers in his long locks and pulled on his hair a little. "Get up before I kick your ass, babe!"

"Vivian! The house better be on fucking fire." Jax grumbled as he fully woke up and looked back at his girlfriend. "What are you doing? Get back in bed, baby." He reached back, grabbing her hand to try to pull her into the bed.

She groaned loudly. "Jax! Jesus, you're too much. Wendy is in labor. Ambulance is taking her to the hospital. Get your ass up and let's go. I need to be there. She needs you right now. She's early!" She pulled her hand away from his grasp. "Up now before I leave you here."

He groaned and pushed the blankets back before he got out of the comfy bed and walked into the closet, quickly exiting it moments after fully clothed. He walked into the bathroom to see the brunette brushing her teeth and he started to do the same.

.

.

.

Jax stood in front of the window, his eyes on the single baby with a pair of piercing blue eyes and a peaceful look on his face. He smiled briefly, knowing that the quiet little baby was his son. He nodded slowly and looked back to see his mother and stepfather walking towards him making him sigh before he tapped on the window, getting Vivian's attention as she was already picking up Jax's son.

He motioned for her to come out of the nursery and he smiled at her as she nodded her head. "Ma, Clay." Jax spoke as he looked at the pair and smiled briefly. "He's all good. No problems with him, he was just early."

"It happens. Babies have a mind of their own." Vivian nodded her head as she walked up to the group from behind Jax and smiled as she looked at Gemma and Clay. "I'm Doctor Anderson, I delivered Abel. If you'd like to see Wendy, she's in the room right across from the nurses station. She's doing good as well."

Clay nodded his head slowly as he eyed Vivian closely. "That's good to hear, I'm glad the boy is ok." He smiled at her.

"Yes, just a wonderful thing to hear." Gemma nodded her head, her eyes on Vivian as she studied the doctor. "Did you become Wendy's doctor before or after meeting my son?"

Vivian furrowed her brow as she looked at Gemma carefully. "After. I met Wendy when she came in for blood tests." She smiled at the older woman. "I'd already met Jax, didn't know they knew each other though. If you all will excuse me, I have a few rounds to make. Congratulations, Jax." She passed the baby to the man gently before she flashed another smile and walked off in the direction she came in.

"What are you doing?" Jax inquired as he settled his attention on his mom. "Why do you have to act that way?"

Gemma shook her head slowly. "What are you talking about? I was just asking her a question." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You always have to be so damn ridiculous when it comes to shit that is none of your business. Leave her alone, ma. Can't be nice then stay away from her. She hasn't done a damn thing to you." Jax shook his head slowly before looking down at the baby in his arms. "It's pointless."

Gemma shook her head slowly. "I was just asking a question, honest. Now can I hold that beautiful baby?" She stepped toward her son and Jax stepped back. "What?"

"No. I'm holding him for just a few more minutes then I'm taking him back to Wendy. Don't go bothering her either, ma." Jax shook his head as he moved around the woman and walked off toward Wendy's. He immediately stopped as he saw Vivian and he started smiling. "What do ya think?"

Vivian turned around and looked at the man before her brown eyes dropped to the baby in his arms. "You two go together well. He's absolutely adorable, trust me on this I see a lot of babies." She smiled at Jax. "Wendy is ok, go see her. Take him to his mom, I bet they'll happy to be reunited."

"Give me a kiss first." He winked at his girlfriend, his infamous grin on his face. "Please, I won't tell."

The brunette laughed a little as she shook her head. "Get out of here, goofball. Go see Wendy. I can kiss you later. Go." She ran a finger over the baby's nose before nodding her head. "I'll check in later, gotta make those rounds."

"Have fun, love you." He winked at her again before he moved into Wendy's hospital room. "Hey." He smiled at the blonde when their eyes met. "He's just being lazy, sleepin' the day away like he did some big work."

Wendy smiled as she sat up a little, quickly pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "I guess he had a busy day. Vivian still saying he's doing good?"

"Yeah darlin', he's doing good. She said his tests were good." Jax smiled as he passed the baby to Wendy carefully. "How are you doin'?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders as she started to trace Abel's lips with her finger. "I'm tired, feel like I had a busy day. Who would've thought he would take forever to show up here?" She smiled. "He looks like you, I can already tell."

"Yeah, I think so. Give him a beard and he'll be a dead ringer." Jax chuckled as he sat down in the burgundy leather chair. "You did have a busy day. Take a nap, Viv said it'd be fine to do so."

Wendy nodded her head. "She's really great. I was afraid I'd be alone in this since my sister can't be here but she's made it all easy, makes me like I have a friend." She shrugged her shoulders. "I know that's crazy, your ex wife and current girlfriend as friends but I guess it's just as weird as your current girlfriend delivering the child you have with another woman."

"It's strange but she definitely considers you a friend. She likes you and she likes that she gets to be your doctor too." Jax smiled and nodded eagerly. "We've discussed it before. She likes knowing you think so highly of her." The man jumped up at the sound of his son starting to cry. "What's wrong?!"

Wendy waved Jax off, shaking her head as she adjusted the baby boy. "He's just hungry I guess. Can you get Vivian in here, please?" She looked up from Abel briefly, watching Jax nod and leave the room.

* * *

 **AN** **: Hiiiii, I know. I'm the worst writer ever. I'm even worse at updating, I'm sorry guys, I hope you guys are still with me here. I've got a nice little brief chapter here. Sooo, check it out. I've been working literally 7 days a week, 12-13 hr shifts so I'm burned out here... However tomorrow (Friday the 13th), I'm having surgery so I'll be out of work for a few days and I can hopefully get you guys some more chapters - again, I'm sorrrry for these late updates!**

 **As usual, leave me feedback, let me know what you're thinking! (:**


End file.
